Life Flutters By
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Challenge fic for 'Flutter' and its well over 100 words, because it's got ounces of limp Sammy and limp Dean, relevence/reflection on AHBL/NRFTW. Warnings given...


**Right- its a quick and silly hello and hi- (waves)**

**Cos' I know I owe you guys a fic- a few actually and I owe a challenge fic- naturally the laptop decides to die...**

**-face palm- **

**apparently ICT guys are meant to fix your fucking laptop- not delete YES delete every photo, song and data from the entirity of the hard drive!**

**memories over years and years...**

**A friend who'd passed away- and I can't even get her photo back...**

**Sorry for the sudden onslaught of language- i'm just pissed and upset the twat broke it- he wasn't even sposed to take it apart..**

**Wait till his face meets my bloody fist**

**sorry guys- I guess erm...warning of language, Limp Sam, challenge fic for the word 'Flutter' protective Dean and well over 100 words, because it just deserved that much more- im sorry for beaking the rules loves!**

**Again, loves sorry for the incredably late post- sadly a lot of fics are on the back burner for now, there all gone- even the ones I was gonna' treat some of ya's to**

**xx**

**Disclaimer: I've had a bad bloody day, I doubt i'd own them- and if you sue your likely to just get the bad luck**

**:D**

**en**

**WARNING! possible death fic, relevence to AHBL/NRFTW with a twist**

Life Flutters By

"NOOOOO"

Voice ripped around the room, screeched, strained and grating.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...ahahhh"

"Please STOP IT! DEAN!" Tears ran down his face, neck tense with exertion.

"GUHH...AHHHH aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...nuuuhhhhh"

"Please! stop, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease STOP"

Primal Screams from both brother stripped the room raw.

Lilith smiled, eyes filled to the brim with glee, hearing his strained and stretched heaving breaths, Sam's desperate attemps, begs, pleas...he was as good as _hers._

"Yes" Lilith hissed, lifted a hand, palm faced Sam. Wide eye'sstared back at her, fearful and panicked.

_No_

Tears trickled down his neck as he thrashed pinned to the wall.

_Anything for Dean, he doesb't desereve this...no._

Sam's heart forcefully clenched, head thrown back as a scream tore from his throat, desperate and choked, Dean's name still a plea on his lips.

Lilith grinned, eye's shed bone white. Dean's own screams abruptly stopped, only heavy pants and a retreat of growls.

"No...DEAN!" Sam sobbed, he shouted, he screamed with everything he had-forcing, breaking, pushing back on Lilith.

Sound burst from his lips as his body singed in pain, he actually felt his heart contrisct as it was forced, squeezed, cramped to a slow stop, only to start faster, his lungs burned, a strain just to breathe, cramped and crushed.

Ground teeth, eye's pressed tightly shut, Sam grunted at the onslaught.

Lilith's glow grew brighter aimed at Sam.

One final breathed plea escaped a Winchester's lips, echoed before Sam's own primal, raw , ripped and forced scream shook the room, and ended in a dying gasp.

Then a thud on the plaster clad floor.

"Sammy...?" Dean voiced, heaving air back into his abused body, pushing himself up he caught Sam's tense muscles, pain lines evident on his too young face, coiled fists and then a jerk and Sam'd head slammed back with a cut off gasp, and then he fell...

He saw Sam fall again...

Just like in Cold Oak, just like before...

_NO._

Dean bagan shuffling and sliding, too weak to stand...his heart breaking to stop.

Lilith lowered her hand, let Sam slide down the wall, watched in marvel as his head lolled and limpness claimed him.

Still.

She sighed, elated, smiling...

_Fucking_ smiling.

The bell's chaimed 12:15.

Shit.

Half turning to Dean, beaten and bloody she stood between the brothers, arms crossed.

"Took your time Dean, Sam here was just screaming for you..."

It taunted.

"You fucking bitch! why!...why now! why him!" Dean spat, crimson droplets hung over his lip.

"Deany Deany ...Deany..." She sighed, "Contracts up and out...if there's no Sammy...there's no deal to keep, contracts pay due...your still have your soul...hope you read the fine print Dean, it can be a bicth to explain later"

Her eyebrows jumped, she grinned.

"I thought you of all people would be happy..." She mocked.

Dean looked at the body behind her, Sam'd head faced away.

"Sammy..." Dean sobbed, he'd been broken too many times.

A hand rested on his shouler, Dean didn't have the strength to pull away.

"He _begged_ me to stop it Dean, you couldn't save him before...

XXX

The knife slid out with papercutting ease, breath rushed from his body, knee's slumped and hit dirt...

"SAMMY! NOOOOOO"

XXX

The roar still echoed in his own ears.

"you couldn't save him now..."

"You were gonna' kill me...not him! NOT Sam! it was never supposed to be him!"

She clicked her tongue, rose in front of him and turned in pity to Sam.

"You trusted a demon Dean...we lie" As thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why?...why bring him back and then take it all away again?"

Lilith smacked Ruby's lips together and glanced up in thought.

"His desperation for you, so sad...and defenceless, vulnerable...all alone..." She pouted. "Awwww...it just feels so good. And now i'll have a lifetime of yours to match..."

"Bye Dean..."

Her boots clicked into the hallway, her laugh hung in the room, cold and calculated.

Dean dragged himself to Sam's side, bizarre red smears where he'd moved, Sam's own shirt bloody.

"Sammy?...i'm so sorry, so so sorry Sammy. Kiddo..."

Stroking a strand of chestnut from his face, Dean cupped Sam's chin and rubbed down his neck, his hand lingers...desperate, he rested and searched for a pulse.

He felta flutter.

XXX

Lilith smirked to herself under the shadow of tree's, there was a lot worse she could do to the brother's...alive.

END

thanks for reading- yeah...the idea ran itself haha x

Check out the other fab challenge word fics pages! starting with the queen- Endiku07


End file.
